heroes_of_axminsterfandomcom-20200213-history
Whispers of the Past
Whispers of the Past is the fifth adventure in the campaign. It is run by Mindryl Everhana's player. The adventure takes place briefly in Burar, then in Tairis, Durnovala, and Aeterna. In it, the party tries to recover a lost journal from Sariel Halani, bringing them to the haunted island of Aeterna where they discover the island's secrets. Part I: Journey The party accepts a missive from countess Quellana to locate a journal on the island of Aeterna from the late Sariel Halani. She sends So-Kehur to join them. The group head to Faywynec (encountering Xavul Arroway along the way, and killing a dear), which is currently holding a festival, including an auction for a pegasus, and the party recieves minor winnings and loot, particularly Sylvin. The group stops in a haunted castle for the night, and after they realize it's haunted So-Kehur tries to fight the ghost, but they eventually leave. They reach Vena'a, which is incredibly boring, then lose their horses when they're unable to cross a river. Mindryl leaves to find another way around. On the other side of the river they find Tairine fruits. Jax gets sick from eating one of each, but it sharpens his senses. After fighting off a group of blood hawks the group reaches Ausequa, where they meet some elven spiritualists. Part II: Durnovala They discover from the elves that Blor'Grath is a ghost wandering the northern Yseri coast. They are transported there, and discover a ghoul on a rock in the sea has stolen his ring after eating his corpse. They kill it, then Sylvin swims into the ocean to get the ring when it falls in. Back in Ausequa, they are reunited with Mindryl Everhana, then are sent to Durnovala. There, the group head to the castle, where they discover the king is ill and Prince Arikus is emotionally breaking down. He asks the party to take care of some terrorists, the Ebonbrand, that have attempted to take his life. The party tracks them down, with the help of a halfling at the Adventurer's Guild and a gnome at the Census office, and Jax tricks them in revealing who they are. After a successful infiltration by Jax and Sylvin, Odis and So-Kehur murder several of the terrorists near the front, with the other two finishing off people inside. Finally, they finish off the boss by having Mephistopholes use hold person and sacrificing his soul to him. The party take this achievement back to Prince Arikus, who grants them some land. The group fights in the arena to raise funds to build a fortress, and Jane teleports to Durnovala with them on their adventure. Finally, they meet three sailors willing to take the group to Aeterna... Part III: In Aeterna On the way to Aeterna, the crew spot three plesiosaurus, confusing them. The captain reveals this isn't his first encounter with the beasts, though he has no explanation. So-Kehur successfully soothes one of them, temporarily taming it, while Nino slays another one and Jane kills the last one. Unfortunately, Mindryl Everhana fell off the boat, so So-Kehur and Jax ride the plesiosaurus after him. (See Act V.5). Meanwhile the rest of the party sets out onto Aeterna. The three meet a ghost, who claims his soul is stuck in an illusory cabin because he sold his soul to the island's guardian angel, Canth, who died, and Zephiel promises to move his soul to the afterlife. The party fights a displacer beast; they're losing, but Jax and So teleport in and rescues the party by astral pocket. The party rests in an underground bunker, hiding from humongous centipedes that were rampaging above ground. The next night they are ambushed by Mindryl, who seems very aggressive. They reach the statue of Canth, and Zephiel is unable to have his deity move the ghost's soul to the afterlife, but Jax fills in for him. Activating the statue meant the chain devil in the Demon Ring was weakened, and the party entered and killed it. The party rests for the night, and are ambushed by Mindryl again in the rain. They restrain him and he alludes to being possessed by Sariel Halani. After he tries to call the centipedes over the group knocks him out and he falls into a coma. Finally, the group walks the rest of the way to the fourth base, discovering it's a temple, and the ghost of Sariel Halani walks out. She seems unwilling to fight, but explains that she must, and after the two sides fight the party just barely kills her - Jax dies, but Zephiel revives him. Upon Halani's defeat, the party find her body and her journal, which tells them about what the Divine Weapons are. In addition, they find the Blade of Light, which Zephiel takes. Their mission complete, the party heads back to the boat and back to Durnovala, and Mindryl finally reawakens on the way back. Characters Players: *Odis *Sylvin Fawl *So-Kehur *Zephiel *Jax *Nino NPCs: *Mindryl Everhana *Sariel Halani *Durnovala Sailors *Prince Arikus *Blor'Grath *Jane *Canth *Quellana *Members of Ebonbrand *Ocean Ghoul *Xavul Arroway *Castle Ghost Category:Adventures Category:Tairis